


The CEO and the Bounty Hunter Part 2(Modern)

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The CEO and the Bounty Hunter Part 2(Modern)

They approach Val’s car in the parking lot. It’s a 2008 Silver Chevy Impala, and it obviously hasn’t been washed in months. The tires have almost no tread on them, and it has dings all over the body.

“Yeah, yeah. We can’t all come from wealthy, corporate families,” Val says, deducing what Kenna is thinking, “but it gets me from point A to point B, and it’s nondescript, which is a real plus in this business.”

“This business, being bounty hunting.”

Val stops, “yeah, that’s right. I’m a bounty hunter,” she takes Kenna’s hand suddenly and looks her in the eye. “Look, I shouldn’t be telling you any of this, but… but I think you’re telling the truth. That Luther guy gives me the creeps, but I took the job because I’m actually pretty desperate.”

Val quickly walks away, shakes her head and pounds her fists against her car. “Damn it!” She barks, pacing back and forth. Kenna stops Val, holding her by the shoulders. “What’s wrong?” she asks, “why are you so desperate?”

Unable to meet Kenna’s eyes, Val shrugs. Kenna can see her face grimace before she looks up, takes a deep breath and talks to her. “You know something?” she asks Kenna, with a tired smile, “I just met you a few minutes ago, and I was trying to kick your ass, yet you’re the only one who’s ever shown me any concern.”

Instinctively, Kenna hugs Val, who resists at first, then relaxes, putting her arms around her new friend. “You can tell me whatever you want,” Kenna says to Val, “or nothing at all. As long as you’re comfortable.”

As Val runs her fingers through Kenna’s hair, they share an unspoken moment, during which, much is communicated. “The thing is,” Val starts, breaking the silence, “I’ve got no family and no future. A couple of years back I joined the army, thought I could give school a try. Well, the army sucked, and I got out as soon as I could only to find that school was also a waste of time. I can’t handle all the discipline and people giving me orders. I’m my own woman so I thought I’d give bounty hunting a try.”

She looks very uncomfortable until Kenna holds her around the waist, giving her a look that urges her on, she continues. “It’s not a bad business, but in the past few weeks, I’ve gotten into the nasty habit of gambling and, well, long story short I owe people money… the wrong kind of people.”

Kenna gulps, and her face turns pale white. She sees Val’s skin bead sweat just from thinking about this. “That’s when I meet this Nevrakis guy. He promises me that you’re a bad lady and I’m in for a big payday that will solve all my problems.”

Val looks away, too ashamed to face Kenna, “I’m so sorry I just took his word for it. I should’ve checked his sources, but, like I said, I’m desperate.”

Kenna hugs Val again, stroking the back of her head and whispering in her ear, “it’s all right. With you on my side, I finally have a chance of avenging my mother. And I promise to help you.”

“I’m not looking for charity.”

Kenna smirks, “ok then, a job. I could use a bodyguard, especially since I can’t even take a shower without being attacked.”

Val laughs, “deal,” she says shaking Kenna’s hand.

They hop in Val’s car. It reeks of stale beer and old food that has crusted on the upholstery. The engine shrieks to a start as Val turns the key. Kenna tries to roll down the window, only to find the button doesn’t work.

“So, tell me what’s so special about this Diavolos guy,” Val says, clearly embarrassed about the state of her car.

“I’ve known him my whole life,” says Kenna, “he was never that nice to me upfront, but I made it my mission to be friends with him. His mother died when he was very young and, as you know, his father is a particularly cold individual. As such, he always felt protective of his twin brothers, both a year younger than him. Their names were Baltair and Seoras, and they idolized him. Unfortunately, they couldn’t obtain a football scholarship like Diavolos, and Luther insisted that he wouldn’t pay for their education, so they both signed up with the Marines, but they never made it back.”

Kenna wipes a tear away from her eye, “so much death,” she composes herself then continues, “I was the only one who tried to comfort Diavolos. Luther didn’t look the least bit distraught of his own sons’ death.”

Val places her hand on Kenna’s knee, “I’m sorry,” she says, then silence.

“Anyway. Diavolos has spent time in my office before. It’s very likely he could’ve obtained the codes for the tapes and given them to his father. He’s also very skilled with computer programming and could’ve doctored those tapes easily. I just have to convince him to give me the evidence.”

A buzz comes from Kenna’s pocket. On her phone’s display, there’s a news report that the police located her mother’s body.

Immediately, Val pulls over and lets Kenna process this information.   
She notices Kenna clutching to the gold necklace around her neck, tears streaming from her eyes. “Goodbye mom,“ she says, "I swear to you, Luther will pay for this.”

Val gets out of the car and gives Kenna time to herself. When she returns, Kenna holds her hand. “I’m sorry, Val, I just needed a minute.”   
With her free hand, she strokes Kenna’s back, "you have nothing to apologize for; frankly, I would think you’re weird if you weren’t upset.”

Kenna can’t help but lightly chuckle. Strange as it seems to her, this woman is exactly who she want’s around her during this time.

“At least I know,” Kenna says, resting her head on Val’s shoulder, “I assumed, but the thought of her still being alive and suffering was torture for me. Now, I know she sleeps in peace.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence. Val’s never been any good at consoling someone. She needs to shift the focus elsewhere. “So, I’m guessing you need me since you can’t get into the building,” she deduces.

“That’s true. Luther managed to raise suspicion with the board, and they banned me until further notice. I need you to set up an appointment with Diavolos. Once you see him, give him this,” she says handing Val her necklace, “he’ll know I sent you. Then get whatever you can from him, the original tapes, a confession, anything. If that doesn’t work, at least set up a time and place where he and I can meet.”

She looks Kenna straight in the eyes, “you have my word that I’ll take care of this for you.”

“Thank you, Val,” Kenna says as she wipes the salt of her tears away, “do you think I could stay at your place tonight?”

Her heart skips a beat. “Su-sure, I would love that, but why would you turn to me? Don’t you have anyone else?”

“No one, now,” Kenna says looking out her window, “my mom was my only living relative, and I’ve never had close friends, except Diavolos, but I can’t go to him for obvious reasons.”

Her body tense as Kenna puts a hand on her thigh, “believe it or not, you’re the closest person I have.”

“Oh, Kenna, you know I feel the same way about you, but damn it, I can’t believe there’s no one better for you than me.”

“You underestimate yourself, Val. You’re smart, trustworthy, and you can obviously hold your own in a fight.”

At the next red light, Val leans in for a kiss, but Kenna turns away.

“I’m sorry, Val. I like you, I really do. And I’d love to go on a date with you sometime, but I need time to grieve.”

“I’m sorry,” Val says, lowering her face, “I feel so stupid.”

“You shouldn’t,” Kenna cups her face and looks right at her, “I have no doubt that there’s a life for us in the future. Just a little patience is all I ask.”

They pull up to a run-down apartment building in a rough area of the city. The building is covered with graffiti, and the windows all have bars. Kenna spots hints of grey underneath the graffiti and braces herself for the inside of Val’s apartment.

A pungent smell smacks Kenna in the face as she enters. There’s leftover food on the kitchen counters and dirty laundry strewn out all over the place. Besides the kitchen is a bedroom and bathroom with no doors or walls separating anything in the tiny space. The only piece of furniture is the bed and a stool, propping up a dusty tv set.

“I’m sorry,” Val says, visibly embarrassed, “I wasn’t expecting company.”

“No, it’s great,” Kenna tries not to sound condescending, “it’s just what I need. I’m sure Luther’s got someone staking my place, after all, and honestly… I could use the company of a friend.”

“Well, you’ve certainly got that.” Val tilts her head and looks around, realizing her convenient predicament. “You know, we should probably get some rest, and I’m afraid I don’t have a couch.“

"That’s ok,” Kenna says heading for the bedroom, “you don’t mind sharing your bed, do you?”

“Not at all,” Val replied, perhaps sounding a little too eager, “um, yeah, let’s get some rest.”

They lay down on the squeaky bed, Kenna nestling against Val and the bounty hunter wrapping her arms around this gorgeous woman, not knowing what was going to happen. There is a mixture of excitement over her new relationship with Kenna, sadness for her new friend, and dread as she knows those who seek her out are closing in on her.


End file.
